Jealousy
by justpink
Summary: Among lovers one would always end up being crazily jealous, even if they don't know it and one would end up feeling frustrated and just beat the crap out of that someone. A story about how Ichigo and Rukia faces this challenge called 'jealousy'.


**Hello! I haven't published a story in a long time and this idea just popped into my head for some reason haha. And sorry for any other mistakes! Soooo, I hope you guys like it : )**

_Italics_- represent thoughts!

**Many thanks to narcotic-lullaby for editing this story four times? Haha thank you!**

* * *

><p>"Ichigo!" Rukia Kuchiki, 17 years of age, Team Captain and #1 varsity player of the girl's tennis team, a straight-A student, the sister of a successful business man, Byakuya Kuchiki, and most importantly Ichigo's 'loving' girlfriend, called. Said guy turns around and immediately smiles as his girlfriend approaches him with an enthusiastic face.<p>

When she finally stood in front of him, she placed her hands on her knees exhausted from running so fast to tell Ichigo her good news. She looks up to him and gives him an evil smirk that only meant trouble for him and immediately his smile fell.

"What? What's that look for?" Ichigo asks with slight fear and backed up a bit. He was scared he might have done something wrong and that she was going to punish him or..._Shit! Was it their anniversary or something?_

Rukia, oblivious to Ichigo's change of expression, stands up straight and hugs him tightly. His arms instinctively freeze inside Rukia's hug. She looks up with her beautiful periwinkle eyes while he looks down at her with amber eyes. Still frightened that he might have done something wrong he shuts his eyes tightly.

"Ichigo," she said in a loving voice and he opens one eye and looks down to her.

"My most amazing boyfriend" she continued as she batted her wonderful eyes, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Y-yeah, what is it?" he stuttered slightly. It was her turn to shut her eyes completely as she spoke.

"Can you volunteer with me to advertise the tennis club to new freshmen, please?"

Wooh, so he wasn't in trouble! He sighed in relief and looked up at the sky for a few seconds while Rukia waited patiently for his reply. He finally looked down at her and said,

"Rukia...you know I'm not good in tennis."

"It doesn't matter! As long as we get to hang out with each other it's fine!" She smiled, her gorgeous smile at him that he'll risk everything for her to just smile like that. Yes, her smile was that beautiful. He sighed and thought for a second.

"I'm not even on the team nor in the club." He countered.

Don't get him wrong, he has no grudge against tennis, but when you put his girlfriend with tennis, things can get pretty ugly. Trust him, he knows and his self-pride lowered just a little because of this certain _incident_.

She lets go of him and lowers her head. Man, she knew that cuddling wouldn't work. Good thing she already signed him up anyways. She looks up at him and crosses her arms across her chest. She gives him a haughty smirk and immediately he freezes again and felt chills run down his body when he hears her talk in an icy tone.

"I knew you were going to say that. That's why I signed you up already!"

"Rukia," he exasperated, "Why do you do things without telling me first?"

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely, "it's just that, we don't get to spend that much time anymore."

As she said those words she was looking away. Ichigo saw how sincere she looked and how she wanted to spend time with him that he actually felt guilty...well, just a little. It was still wrong for her to just sign him up since he has a lot of things going on right now, like projects, his part-time job at his dad's clinic, and club activities. Oh well, he'll let this one slide.

"Fine, I'll volunteer." he finally agreed. She looked at him with joyful eyes and the biggest smile he had ever seen. Ha, even bigger when he had won her that big Chappy doll.

"Really?" She exclaimed as she jumps and hugs him.

"Yeah, really, for some reason I just can't say no to you" he reasons as he rolls his eyes.

"Thank you! That's why I love you."

Oblivious to what she just said, Ichigo was looking at her, shell-shocked. He grabs both of her arms to stop her from jumping and he lowers his head closer to hers. Too close actually that he startles her. She looks at him and asks,

"What? What's wrong?"

"Say it again"

"Say what again?" She asks bewildered.

"What you said before!"

Realization hit her and her heart begins to race. This has got be the worst time right now! Thoughts of saying _that_ might get Ichigo think that she's moving too fast into the relationship and that she's clingy.

'_Think, Rukia! Think! Butthead him so he can forget or act like you didn't say anything at all. Shit! Nice going, Rukia!_'

"Um, uh..." she began, "uhh, I said..."

_BRRRRIIIINNNNG!_

"Oh! Look the bell rang!" She nervously stated the obvious with an anxious smile. She got on her tippy-toes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Bye!" She said hurriedly as she sprinted across the lawn of their school. Ichigo was left astonished and bothered throughout the day.

_Next day..._

"I don't get it Renji," Ichigo said sadly with his hand propped to his chin, "How come it's so hard for Rukia to just say what she feels?"

Ichigo and Renji were both in the cafeteria, while Rukia was off somewhere attending her club meeting. Whatever Rukia said yesterday was still bothering Ichigo.

"What do you expect, man?" Renji replied as he played around with his straw.

"Ever since we were kids Rukia was never the type of girl to show what she's feeling."

Ichigo just looked at his friend with dull eyes. '_This dude was not helping...either that or...shit! Am I becoming soft?'_ He grabbed his head and started to panic_. 'You're a man, Ichigo! So who cares if she's not affectionate? Then I just won't be affectionate either then! Yeah, I should do that…'_

"I think you're becoming-"

"Shut the fuck up, Renji!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"-paranoid..." Renji continued with a confused look.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yelled from across the room and begins to walk towards them.

"Look, she's here." Renji said as he wagged his tattooed eyebrows. Ichigo turns around and gives her a small smile. She returned the smile back and sat down next to him. She turns to Renji and asks,

"You want to volunteer for a good cause?"

Renji just snorted, "No thanks and hopefully you didn't sign me up to whatever it is cause I'm gonna be busy."

She just smirked and nodded knowingly.

"You know me too well," she turns to Ichigo, "Let's go?"

"Sure." he says grudgingly.

_Several minutes later..._

"So Rukia," Tatsuki started as they both stretched to warm up before playing, "I heard you forced Ichigo to volunteer to this"

Rukia looks up to her friend and says, "I didn't force him, I just simply wrote his name on the sheet knowing he was going to come anyways."

"Sure."

All of a sudden both girls heard squeals coming from the freshman girls. They looked at each other with raised eyebrows and looked at the direction to where the girls all of a sudden squealed like a bunch of fan girls. Rukia eyes Ichigo as he approaches her with shorts that shows his defined calves and shirt that shows the outlines of his muscular body. No wonder...they were checking him out. _Ew_. He smiles at her and says,

"Are you ready?"

She only nods and already she feels the death glares of the freshman girls but she just shook the feeling away. Ikkaku, the tennis club president, walks up to them with two tennis rackets on his hand and tosses one to Ichigo. Ichigo gladly took the racket and observes it like it's his first time seeing or touching one.

"So this is the infamous Ichigo" Ikkaku says while he eyes Ichigo up and down.

"Yes, senpai," Rukia responds back to Ikkaku with politeness, "He's not really good at tennis but I think he'll manage."

"Oi! Rukia!" Ichigo shouted and narrowed his eyes, "I'm not that bad and tennis is not that hard."

"Ha! Says the one who can't even hit the ball over the net!" She countered as he faced him. He leans closer, both unaware that people were watching them.

"I _can_ hit the ball over the net! I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"Whatever! Fruity!"

"Shorty!" he retorted.

"Strawberry!"

"Shortcake!"

A visible vein pops up on Ikkaku's shiny bald head as he closes his eyes at the quarreling couple. While the others were just watching the show as they exchanged insulting remarks to one another.

"Hey!" Ikkaku yells but both were still arguing.

"I SAID 'HEY'!" He yells a little louder but caught their attention otherwise.

"Oh...you're still here senpai?" Rukia looks at the boy's tennis team captain with a confused look.

"No shit, Ruki-chan, while both of you are wasting precious time here, let me just see then if this boy can play." he suggested.

"Okay, but I'm just saying senpai, he's not that good..."

"Then why did he volunteer if he wasn't good?" he asks her.

"Yeah, Rukia, tell him why _I_ volunteered if I wasn't good" Ichigo was grinning from ear to ear and crosses his arms across his chest. Rukia looks nervously at both them, glares at Ichigo for a moment and said,

"Um, never mind! He's actually quite good! Passable, senpai!"

The bald man just raised his eyebrow at the flustered smiling woman who had both of her thumbs up. He didn't know what was going on but he had no time to play games. He was dead tired and just wants to get this stupid after school thing over with. He beckons Ichigo in a nearby court while the other students sat on a bench to see if the new hottie was actually good. Both stood on either side of the court and Ichigo readies himself. Ikkaku serves the ball lightly and as the ball approaches Ichigo, he turns to the side and hits it as hard as he can, fast and low hitting a wonderful forehand. He hit the ball too hard to the point Ikkaku couldn't even return it. The girls cheered for Ichigo, Ikkaku was shocked, and Rukia just sat there astonished.

'_He just did a forehand so easily! Even I can't hit that hard yet and I'm in varsity! The ball was even in_!' she thought, surprised that Ichigo played so well.

"Kyaa! I knew it! He's so good!" One of the girls said as Ikkaku serves another ball and Ichigo repeats what he did a few seconds ago.

"Haha! Not only that he's so hot too! Athletic, mysterious, and did I mention hot?" Another girl joined in, watching Ichigo and Ikkaku rally.

"Mm-hmm! I can't wait till he teaches me how to play!" A girl with purplish hair giggled.

"I'm pretty sure he'll go for you Senna! I think he's single too!" Her friend, a blondie, said.

Senna just giggled while Rukia just looked at the girls with narrowed eyes.

'_What the hell! These freshman bitches don't know that his girlfriend is next to them right now. I'm gonna teach this son of a...don't go there Rukia! Just because you're a little jealous doesn't mean...What? Where did that come from! I'm not jealous. Why would I get jea-'_

"Rukia!" Her thoughts were cut off and she turned towards Ichigo who was smiling like crazy as he approaches her.

"Did you see that?" he asks when he was finally in front of her. His face was glistening with sweat and Rukia had the urge to wipe it but stops herself.

"See what?" she asks pretending she hasn't seen everything. Ichigo didn't even try to hide the hurt on his face.

"Oi, Kurosaki! Come here and begin training these freshman girls" Ikkaku ordered.

Ichigo looks at Ikkaku and mouths 'wait'. Ikkaku nods and Ichigo turns to look at her. Rukia just gives him a stoic expression. He kneels down in front of her and looks at her and says,

"Are you okay?"

She backs away a little and answers him a little angry,

"Why wouldn't I be okay? Go, senpai is calling for you."

"What's wrong with you?" he asks noticing the tone of her voice.

"I told you nothings wrong. Hurry up and go show off your skills to your fan girls" her voice rising and her eyes narrowing.

"What? I didn't volunteer to show of my 'skills'. I came here because I wanted to spend time with you." He claimed. When she didn't say anything and was just looking down avoiding his eyes, he continued with equal force as her voice,

"Remember you're the one who signed me up." He stands up and gives her one final look before walking towards the group of freshman girls.

"Wow, she's such a bitch." She heard one of the girls whisper.

"Shh, she can hear you."

'_Way the go Rukia! You get the award for being the best girlfriend in the world.' She_ looks down at her clenched fists thinking what was going on with her. She wasn't usually like this. She's usually the girl who was confident about being with Ichigo but for some reason she's upset about this. Maybe she's just thinking too much. She stands up and heads for the other court to begin helping others. This can probably clear her mind.

"Rukia," Tatsuki, who was also in the same group as her whispers. She looks at Tatsuki wearily.

"Isn't that girl _a bit _too close?" she asks as she pointed at the girl who was the one with the purplish hair. 'A bit" was more of an understatement. They were really close. '_What was that bitch's name? Oh yeah, Senna, the one who's really fucking close to her Ichigo.'_

Wait a minute. Did she just say 'hers'? What is going on with her? But whatever it is, all she knows that girl is way too close to Ichigo.

"Rukia, the racket might brake! Your gripping it too hard!" Tatsuki points out.

Rukia looks down at her hand and as a matter of fact she was gripping it to hard that she didn't even realize her hand was starting to hurt. Her hand began to ache since it was the hand that she had injured just a few days ago but it was only a minor one. But what she didn't know, there's going to be consequences for using this hand. She looks up at them again with narrowed eyes. '_That douche! Doesn't he realize that girl is trying to get on him? And why the hell is he laughing with her?' _Tatsuki looks at her friend and smiles knowingly at her. Rukia turns to her, noticing her smile.

"What?" She actually growls.

"Nothing,", she says raising both of her hands up, "Its just that you're eyes are burning with jealousy."

Rukia just looks at her as if she grew another head. Kuchikis don't have the emotion 'jealousy'. Especially, not one that can be easily seen from the eyes.

"Jealousy is such a wrong word. Let's just say, a burning desire to smother someone." She says as she begins to walk towards them.

"Senpai!" Rukia calls out to Ikkaku. He turns around from what he's doing and looks at her and says,

"Yeah?"

"I think I should test if these girls actually learned something from Ichigo."

"Yeah, do whatever you want!" he responds as he went back to what he was doing.

The girls from Ichigo's group looked nervous and guilty because all this time they weren't paying attention to the lesson. They were too busy looking at Ichigo's butt. Rukia faked a smile and introduced herself.

"I haven't introduced myself. My name is Rukia Kuchiki, #1 varsity player, and the girl's team captain. Nice to meet you!"

All the girls looked at her with narrowed eyes and everyone of them even scoffed including Senna.

"Ha! Are you sure a short girl like you can actually play AND be the #1 player of the girl's tennis team?" one of them asks while the other girls started to laugh. Ichigo was about to say something but Rukia beat him to it.

"Oh yes, most definitely!" she replies with fake enthusiasm.

"If you want, we can start with you?" She suggested cocking her head to the side in a cute way.

The girl backed away a little. The girl next to her stepped into the court and smiled.

"Why are you scared? She's too tiny, she probably won't even hit the ball back"

Rukia just steps into the court and notices Ichigo looking at her. She looks at him back and glares at him. Ichigo walks up to her and says,

"What are you doing, Rukia?"

"Nothing, just showing them who's the queen of this court"

"Rukia, this isn't like you" he says uneasily.

"Don't worry about me, Mr. Flirt, and just watch alright?" She retort, her voice rising again as she remembers him being close and laughing with that Senna girl. He was about to ask her what she was talking about but he had to step out of the court. Rukia throws the ball into the air and hits it hard as she can, showing an unbelievable serve. The girl didn't even get to raise her racket. Rukia gave the girl a sly smirk and said,

"15-0"

However, by the time she hits the 2nd serve, her wrist started to throb with pain. Shit, this was the hand that was gripping the racket too hard before.

'_I hate it when I do stupid things like that'_, she thought as she served another ball and finally she won with 40-0.

"So who's next?" she asks arrogantly.

Senna, that flirty son of a female dog, steps into the court with a sly smirk. What Rukia didn't know, Senna noticed Rukia's disadvantage while she was playing which was her injured hand. She spins the racket in her hand as if she played for a really long time now. Before they could start the game, Ichigo steps in the court with a really worried face now.

"Rukia, are you sure you're okay?" he asks worriedly. She gives Ichigo the iciest glare she could muster. She walks up to him and screams,

"Don't worry about me, okay!"

He looks down at the furious girl with wide eyes and steps back a bit. All of a sudden, anger starts to boil inside Ichigo and he couldn't take it anymore.

"What is your problem!" He yells, "I volunteered to join this club to spend time with you and then you go all bitchy on me!"

"What's MY problem?" She yells back equally mad and steps in front of him and stabs a finger on his chest.

"You go dressing up like your some kind of hot athlete and showing off to girls and flirting with some whore as if your girlfriend wasn't here!" She shouts furiously.

"What the hell are you talking about!"

Dressing up like a hot athlete, showing off, and flirting with girls..._DING!_ We have a winner! Ichigo looks down at Rukia grinning. She steps back weird-ed out by Ichigo's sudden change of appearance.

"W-what?" she asks.

He steps forward. She steps back.

"W-what d-do you want, Ichigo?" She asks getting scared now.

He leans down and whispers in her ear,

"I love your jealous side."

He leans back and smiles down at her. She narrows her eyes and begins to tremble as her face started to heat up and turn slightly red.

"I. Am. Not. Jealous." She enunciates. He leans down to face her and enunciates back,

"You. Are. Too."

"Ichigo..." She warns, "If you don't shut the-"

"Hey everyone! The Rukia Kuchiki is-" he was cut off with Rukia punching him with her bad hand, which no shit, is a bad idea.

She steps back and mutters a curse while she cradles her injured hand on her chest. Ichigo steps forward and quickly grabs her hand and observes it. But being the bitch she is, she pulls her hand away from him.

"Quit being a little kid and let me see your hand." he sighs as he reaches to grab her hand again.

Rukia pouts and hesitantly gives him her hand. He observes her tiny hand bringing it close to his face and placed a kiss on it. Both were unaware that the freshman girls were looking at them with dejected faces. Senna stood there just staring at the couple and turns to one of her friends and says furiously,

"He has a girlfriend?"

They all turned away feeling sad not wanting to get involved. Senna eventually had it, throws her racket, and storms off.

"You know," Ichigo started, "This would have never started if you just told me what you said yesterday."

"So you did all of this on purpose?" She questioned.

"No, I meant, you should have just been honest about things like that."

"I don't get what you mean..."

"You could show more affection." he said straightforwardly.

"I do show affection! Like yesterday morning!" She countered, looking him at the face.

"That doesn't count, that was out of nervousness!" he replied.

"Then what do you want me to do?" She asks.

"Things like this..." he leans down and brushes his lips briefly on hers giving her an 'example'.

"Or this..." he hugs her tightly and places his chin on top of her head while she just stood there shocked.

"You want me to display PDA?" she finally said and he pulls away from her.

"No, but that would be nice..." he joked while wagging his brows and this earns him an elbow on the rib.

"I just want you to show me that you love me" he states seriously.

"I do show you! I hit you all the time and tease you! That's my way of showing affection!" She argues.

"Trust me as much as I love your insulting remarks and hits but I probably have like ten bruises on my body" he says sarcastically.

"Then I'll kiss all those bruises away like this one..." she gets on her tippy-toes and kisses him fully on the lips. She pulls back and laughs at Ichigo's surprised face. She turns and begins to walk towards the shed where they keep their medical things. Ichigo just stood there still surprised to what just happened. Rukia turns around and gives him an adorable smile and confessed,

"Oh, by the way, in case you didn't know, I really love you, you douchebag!"


End file.
